


Fucking Beautiful

by VaultHuntress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loses the bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic kinda. Song is Beautiful by Alan Cumming.  
> Y/N: Your Name  
> Warnings of swearing

James Buchanan Barnes was not a big talker. Not after HYDRA, at least. He'd talk to his team when he needed to, but mostly his replies were short, usually one worded. Steve had tried and failed many times to get him to open up to him, or anyone. He knew he needed to get it all out, but it just wasn't happening. He remained the strong silent type.  
Clint would often joke too that he was grumpy cat. He could be caught every once in a while smiling slightly at a joke someone told, or when Steve would remind him of something from their childhood. Natasha would smirk and say he had resting bitch face syndrome.  
Things changed however, when Y/N joined the team. He'd watch silently as his teammates trained with her, testing her combat skills and even eagerly agreed to train her himself. Her specialty (aside from her own powers of water control) was hand-to-hand combat, so she ended up with mostly Steve, Natasha, and Bucky training her, though Clint and Natasha trained her some with the bow and knives.  
Over time, the team noticed that while Bucky still wasn't being overly affectionate with Y/N, he was still warmer to her than anyone else. Even when they were picking on each other; and those times more often than not turned to fights. The other Avengers just couldn't figure out how they could go from laughing together, to screaming at each other so quickly. It was obvious that because they were such passionate people, and they had such chemistry, that they belonged together. So they formulated a plan one day after another particularly ridiculous argument the soldier and water bender had.  
Y/N had been sent out on a mission with Thor and the twins, leaving Bucky with nothing to do but work out in the gym. He was on the punching bag when Steve and Clint found him. "You know, Buck, if you really like the girl so much, you should tell her."  
Bucky stopped and frowned at his friend. "What are talking about, punk?"  
Clint and Steve smirked at each other, then the soldier in question before Clint replied. "You like Y/N. It's okay. It makes a lot of sense."  
"What? No I don't," Bucky shook his head at the archer. "She's annoying."  
Steve chuckled. "Sure, Buck."  
Bucky grumbled before going back to the punching bag. "I don't know what you guys think you see, but it's not there."  
"Alright, Grumpy Cat, if it's not there, then why do you talk more to her than almost anyone else here?" Clint asked, eyebrow raised.  
"I don't-" Bucky began, but was interrupted by Steve.  
"Bucky, listen, I know you have a hard time talking to people, but you do talk more to Y/N. And you smile more. So you can admit it. What's the problem?"  
Finally, Bucky sighed and stopped punching. "She's too good for me. I might hurt her. 'Sides, I didn't even wanna admit it to you guys, so how am I gonna tell her?"  
Clint and Steve smiled triumphantly. "First of all, Jerk, she's not too good for you. Second of all. You can do it. Just tell her."  
Bucky grumbled once more. "No."  
Clint rubbed his hands together. "Okay how about a bet?"  
Bucky met his eyes and raised a brow while crossing his arms. "A bet?"  
The archer nodded excitedly. "Yeah. If you lose, you have to serenade Y/N with a song of my choosing. If I lose, I have to do your chores for a week, and do your paperwork."  
The metal armed assassin pursed his lips and nodded. "Make it a month and it's a deal."  
"A month then. Don't you wanna know what you have to do?" Clint smirked.  
"What do I have to do?" Bucky asked, suddenly wary.  
"You can't fight with Y/N for a whole week."  
"Easy," Bucky shrugged.  
Clint rubbed his hands together once more and grinned at the now chuckling Captain. "This is gonna be fun!"

Word spread around the Tower about the bet, and as soon as Y/N, Thor, Wanda, and Pietro came back from the mission, everyone was readily baiting her and Bucky to fight. Pietro would flirt with her to try to get a reaction. Steve, Tony, and CLint would make jokes. Natasha would steal Y/N's phone and sneak it by Bucky when he wasn't looking. Wanda would make subtle comments. Sam and Thor would throw things at them. Bruce and Vision, well, they stayed out of it.  
In the end (after just two days), the bet was lost because Bucky ate the last Pop Tart, forgetting that these were Y/N's favorite flavor. A triumphant Clint peaked into the kitchen as the argument was unfolding and did a happy dance.  
"BARNES, I'M GONNA FUCKING PUNCH YOU IN THE THROAT!"  
"GO AHEAD! I'LL GET THE LADDER SO YOU CAN REACH!"  
The fight continued until Clint brought his whole body into the kitchen and cleared his throat.  
Bucky's head snapped over and his eyes met Clint's. "Shit," he muttered and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Y/N, and a laughing Clint. 

The day of the bet fulfillment came, and Y/N was reading on the sofa as the Avengers gathered around to witness the serenading Clint was having Bucky do. The unsuspecting Avenger didn't hear the others behind her at the edge of the room, and didn't hear Bucky until he cleared his throat and shot a glare at Clint, who was nearby filming the incident. "Sorry, but I have to--" he began, but stopped as Steve began to play the music. 

_"My eyes were ignited by your beauty_  
And my lips were excited to say  
What my heart was shouting out so deep inside me  
Well that was then, here's how they'd say it today."  
Bucky began, kneeling on one knee in front of Y/N, just as Clint had instructed, arm reached out to her. Pink colored his cheeks, as she gaped at him, speechless.  
_"You're fucking beautiful and when I kiss your lips_  
I hear those fucking angels sing a hymn to your grace  
You're fucking beautiful and when I look into your eyes  
Well I see everything on your whole fucking face!  
If I were a wise man I'd have the words, I'd have the wit.  
Alas I am no wise man, in fact I don't know shit.  
Except you're fucking beautiful and when I hold  
You close it feels like fucking paradise come true  
And with your charms here in my arms I'd be  
Content my fucking life with fucking you.  
Fucking beautiful, fucking wonderful, fucking paradise  
You're fucking beautiful, I hear fucking angels sing  
My hearts gonna fucking ache, so give me a fucking break  
And be my fucking turtle dove."  
The entire time he sang, he still had the same annoyed expression as he'd given to Clint, irritated he had to do this. A blush had creeped onto Y/N's face, and it had only gotten brighter as he sang. When he finished the song, however, she had collected himself and smirked.  
He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her "Um--"  
"Here's the problem with this whole thing, Barnes," she began, her smirk even bigger and she stood, shutting her book.  
"Uh, yeah?" he asked, feeling awkward.  
"You haven't kissed me."  
"Oh. Yeah. Uh, Barton made me because--"  
"Kiss me," she interrupted.  
"What?" he asked, shock manifesting itself in his expression.  
She smiled and stepped closer to him. "Kiss me, Bucky."  
He almost didn't listen, somehow convinced that he wasn't hearing right. But her hand now grabbing his metal one convinced him and he smashed his lips to her own, finally doing what he'd wanted to do since he met her. They were the only ones in the room now, no longer aware of if their team was still watching or if they had left. When they finally came up for oxygen, he smiled gently at her.  
"So?" she asked him with a tilt of her head.  
"Heard those fucking angels sing," he grinned before capturing her lips once more.


End file.
